Our life as One
by Peace.Love.Pray
Summary: A story about Rose and Dimitri life together. He was never turned and everyone knows about their relationship. You'll just have to read it. M moments later in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Stan

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone who is reading this. First thing first, these characters do not belong to me (except for Guardian Vanessa Makalov who should appear in chapter 2.) They belong to Richelle Mead; the creator of Vampire Academy. **

**Another thing before I begin, I was told by a certain teacher *cough* Parnell (Geometry teacher) *cough, that I can't write very well (yea she one of **_**THOSE**_** teachers). So this story may not be all that but I just wanted to write a fanfiction because well I think it was kind of cool. =) so anyhoo let the story begin… **

Rose POV

Never in my life did I ever think it would be possible to be with Dimitri in public without having people stare at us like we were some type of mutated animal.

Nor did I think that I would still be able graduate and become a guardian when people eventually did find out about our relationship.

But here I am; walking down the halls to my 1st period class, hand in hand, with the love of my life in public and everyone is okay with it.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about our future together now that everyone has accepted us.

"You're thinking about something." Dimitri said bringing me out of my little fantasy. It wasn't really a question; it was more of a statement. I figured there was no point in lying since he could always tell whenever I was any ways.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life." I said while looking straight into his big chocolate colored eyes.

"Roza, you could have any guy in the world and yet you choose to be with me. I think I'm the one who is lucky enough to have you in my life." He said, stopping in front of Alto's class and placing his arms around my waist.

Automatically, I placed my arms around his neck so that our lips were only inches away from each other.

"I love you Dimitri."

He shook his head in amazement. "Again, it takes you a few words to sum up what it takes me a paragraph to say."

"Because there's no easier way to say it." I said getting lost in his eyes.

"I love you too Roza."

Just when our lips were about to come in contact with each other, Alto decided it was time to grace us with his presence.

"Miss Hathaway, unless you want to spend an hour of detention with me, for yet again being late to my class, I suggest you move it along."

I was about to say one of my famous remarks, but before I could, Dimitri cut me off.

"Be nice Roza. Just go to class before you get yourself in even more trouble than you are already in." He whispered in my ear loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'll try." I said while taking a big sigh which caused Dimitri to chuckle. "I'll see you at practice Roza." He said while placing a small kiss to my forehead before heading the opposite the direction from me.

Usually Dimitri was one of the guardians that guarded Alto's class in case of a strigoi attack. But yesterday, he told me that for the rest of the week, Kirova, or headmistress bitch as I like to call her behind her back, said that he going to be kind of like a mentor to a new guardian that was suppose to coming in today.

I watched Dimitri retreating figure until I could no longer see him before I decided just to head into Stan's class; knowing that in a few minutes I was going to get kicked out anyways.

When I walk in into class, I noticed that everyone was already seated and that Stan was busy talking away about the proper way to stake a strigoi.

Guess I was outside with Dimitri longer than I thought.

I tried to sneak in my desk without Stan noticing but of course, things never go the way you plan them to.

"Well, Miss Hathaway, you've finally decided to show up. I hope you won't be late to detention as well for the next three weeks, will we know."

"THREE WEEKS!"

"Yes Miss Hathaway, three. I know you're doing poorly in my class, but I at least would think that you knew basic math." He said causing most of the students to laugh. (**AN: My teacher actually said this to me! You see what kind of High school I go to yall.)**

'Oh know the hell he didn't.' I thought. Fuck what Dimitri said, I was just going to have to get in trouble because I'd be damned if I let Stan Alto try to humiliate me.

"Well Stan," I said not even wasting my breath with titles knowing it would piss him off even more, "I do know my basic math. And the only reason I know it is because you weren't there to teach it to me because trust me, if you were teaching elementary math the way you're trying to teach Guardian Combat Techniques, then I'm 99.9% sure everyone would have failed."

"Miss Hathaway, are you implying that I do not know how to teach a class?" He asked. I could tell that he was getting furious with me by looking at the vain that was popping out of his neck.

"Well damn Alto, are you slow too? I mean always kind of knew that you were, but now, you confirmed my suspicion." I said.

By know everyone was either laugh their asses off, or looking Stan's face to see what he would do next.

"Miss Hathaway, I demand that you to Kirova's office NOW! Or I shall have you removed from my class for the remainder of the year!" He all but screamed at me.

Not wanting to jeopardize my chances of graduating and becoming Lissa guardian, I decided the best thing for me to do was to get up and leave. Wow, this has got to be a new record. It only took me what? Three, five minutes tops, before he kicked me out.

Of course me being who I am, I didn't leave without a few last words. Hey what can I say, Rose Hathaway always has the last words and the last laugh.

"O Stan," I said in my sweet, innocent voice with my hand resting on the doorknob, "Don't forget: you gave me detention for not one, not two, but THREE weeks. I can't wait to bless you with my presence for three whole weeks."

The last thing I saw before walking out was the pale look on Stan's face after I said my last words. 'HA!' I thought People were right; karma is a bitch. And Alto just learned that toady.


	2. Chapter 2: Guardian Makalov

**Author's Note: Hey everyone just saying thanks for reviewing and that none of these characters, except for one, belongs to me; they all belong to the creator of Vampire Academy Richelle Mead. Now on with chapter 2…**

* * *

><p>"Miss Hathaway, this behavior of your will not be tolerated here at the Academy. So far this month you have been given community service, banned from all social events, and extra training sessions with Guardian Belikov. And it's only the end of the second week..."<p>

I started to zone out after a while on what she was saying.

God Kirova was annoying! You would think that I would be use to her bitching by now as many times that I've been sent to her office. But nope; her voice was just as annoying and monotonous since that day I've met her.

"…Miss Hathaway, are you even listening to me!" Kirova barked; which brought my attention back to her.

"Huh? I mean yes Headmistress Kirova. Look Sta- Guardian Alto already gave me my punishment, so can I just leave now?" I asked.

She sighed "Very well Miss Hathaway; you may leave. But I'll expect to improve you ways more. Graduation is just two months away you need to focus more."

The only thing that my brain caught was 'you may leave.'

I hopped out the chair I was sitting in, ready to leave before she deiced to change her mind. But before I reached the door, Kirova called me back.

"And Rose before you leave I need you to do something for me."

Damn!

"Yes Kirova?" I asked while turning around to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at me for calling her by only her name before continuing with her question. "I assume that Guardian Belikov has informed you that he will be mentoring a new guardian. Correct?"

"Yes" I replied slowly wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, it appears that I accidentally scheduled Guardian Belikov to guard the lower elementary campus around this time and before you came, I received a call saying that she should be arriving any minute."

"So you want me to take her to Dim- Guardian Belikov for you." I said finishing off her words.

The only response I received was a sharp nod of her head.

"Guess I could do that." I said. Truth be told, I would use any excuse to see Dimitri even if it is just for a second.

Just then, one of Kirova's office phones rung.

"Yes?" Kirova said into the receiver. "O wonderful…no Rose said she would do it…okay you may send her in then." "Rose she's here." She said hanging up the phone.

_No shit Sherlock. I kind of figured that out since you said 'bring her in.'_ I thought.

At that moment, the office doors opened, exposing a woman who looked to be about 26 or 27. Like most guardians, she was wearing an all black outfit that fitted her body perfectly. Her hair that, that was jet black, stopped a little passed her shoulders which fit her face nicely.

Her eyes were a blueish-gray color which stood out more because of her black hair. She was around my height which wasn't very tall considering I was only a little over 5 feet. Her chest was big but not as nearly as big as mine. To sum it up, the woman looked like a freaking Victoria Secret model!

"Rose this is Guardian Vanessa Makalov. Guardian Makalov, this is Rose Hathaway she will be escorting you to Guardian Belikov."

"Nice to meet you Rose," Vanessa said.

Damn even her voice was attractive. "I heard lots of things about you."

I was kind of stun to see that heard of me before. But considering that I've ran away with Lissa, who just happens to be the last in her line, for two years.

Not to mention being bonded to her and being a shadow-kissed novice who killed two strigoi and get molnija marks before she was even promised, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. News like that travel fast around the world.

"Nice to meet you too Guardian Makalov."

"Rose, I will notify your next teacher that you will be late to class." Kirova said breaking the small conversation between us. "And Guardian Makalov, I hope you enjoy it here at St. Vladimir Academy."

With that said, me and Vanessa headed out towards the lower elementary. We walked in silence the entire way not really knowing what to say to one another.

We finally reached the area where I knew Dimitri always guarded every time he had a shift here.

"Hey Comrade." I said when I spotted him standing near the west side of the elementary building. He looks so sexy when he was in guard-mode. Then again, when doesn't he look sexy?

When he looked at me his eyes sparked like a star and I immediately closed the distance between us forgetting that Vanessa was behind me.

"Hello Roza," He said when I was right by his side. "Shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"Well you see I was until Stan kicked me out and sent me to Kirova's office. But don't worry, I'm not expelled or anything. Stan just gave me three weeks of detention."

He sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Rose, I could have sworn that I told you to at least try and be nice."

Just as I was about to respond, Guardian Makalov cut me off. Shit I forgot all about her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Vanessa Makalov, the new guardian. You're Guardian Belikov, right?"

"Yes, I am." He said extending his hand out to shake hands. _Always got to be the polite one_. I thought.

I couldn't help but notice the way Vanessa was looking- no wait starring at Dimitri. I know that Dimitri loves me and only me, but it still made me uneasy when other women looked at him like that.

I mean really, he's a hot ass Russian bad-ass, who could have any woman in the world, but instead he chooses me. A seventeen almost eighteen year old novice, that can't provide him anything special.

Dimitri must have felt my uneasiness, because he placed one of his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow at us. _Damn even she can do it!_

"Guardian Makalov, I guess you already meet my student/girlfriend Rose?"

The face expression that Vanessa had was priceless! I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from smiling. I also noticed that through all that stockiness, she looked sad and embarrassed.

_That's right bitch; he's all mine._ I thought.

"Yea we've meet." She said after she got over all her emotions.

"Well my shift ends in about 10 more minutes so until than can you do me a favor and walk Rose to her next class. If she goes by herself I'm afraid she'll never get there."

"Hey, I'm right here." I said.

"I know" he said nonchalantly.

"Sure I'll do it." Vanessa said looking at me then back at Dimitri.

"Thank you. And Rose pleases try to be good this time."

"Do I get a prize if I do?" I asked seductively and quietly so that Vanessa wouldn't overhear.

"Of course." He said with his Russian accent more pronounced.

I loved it when his accent came out; he sounded even sexier, if that was even possible.

"I'll hold you to that." I said while walking away from him.

"And Rose," he called "since you have detention after school, again, I'll just have to get you out of your elective class."

"Sure thing Comrade." I yelled back.

The walk to my second period class with Vanessa was mega weird. Out the corner of my eye, I could see that she was glancing over at me and whenever our eyes would meet, she turn away her gaze.

"Well this is my class." I eventually said when we stopped in front of room A78.

"O okay. Thanks for escorting me to Guardian Belikov." She said.

"Sure thing." I said turning my back towards her to enter the place where I would be sleeping the next hour and 30minutes.

This was my second favorite class. I could go to sleep in here and not miss anything important. I think they invented pre calculus, just for this reason.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's chapter 2 for you all. Sorry if there are any mistakes in here didn't really go back and re read it. I ended the chapter this way because when I'm a senior, I know for a fact I'll end up sleeping in that class for an hour and 30mins. Yea we stay in class that long (We have blocks not periods) but anyway next chapter be up ASAP! ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Rose hates Guardian Makalov

**Author's Note: Hey peoples. I'm not going to write about the tour that Dimitri gave Guardian ****Makalov because I think that might bore you guys. So this takes place after the tour.**

**Again I say: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the creator of Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Dimitri POV

"Thank you for the tour Guardian Belikov." Guardian Makalov said after we were done.

"You're welcome and please, call me Dimitri."

"Only if you call me Vanessa." She said with a smile.

I'll admit Vanessa was a very attractive woman. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. They were a beautiful blueish gray color that could make any man melt. Any man but me that is. I only had eyes for my Roza, and no woman could change that.

"Deal. So where were you before you transferred to St. Vladimir?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"I was at an academy called Pushkin Academy. It's in Aleksin, Russia." (**AN: This is a real academy and Aleksin is a real place in Russia I think, if I'm wrong please let me know.)**

"You're from Russia?" I asked completely shocked. I mean I knew her last name was Russian but I just assumed that she was raised here in the US.

"Yup. I came here because the queen said you guys needed more guardians. And well, you know how it is with the queen."

"I sure do." I said thinking about Rose's little nickname for the queen. It's true; the queen can be a bitch a times and a tad bit demanding.

We continued the rest of our walk to lunchroom in silence. About five minutes later, we made it. Because it was lunchtime, everyone was here but as always I immediately spotted Roza out despite the number of people around me.

She was auguring with lord Ozera and from the look on his face, she must have been winning. 'Rose will be Rose and I wouldn't have her any other way'. I thought with love and amusement.

I turned around to face Vanessa and told her that I will be with Rose and would be right back.

"Can I go with you Dimitri? I don't know anyone here and I already met Rose, and she seems to like me."

From the look on Rose's face when I saw them together, I could tell that Rose hated her; but I wasn't going to tell her that. Nonetheless, I agreed and we made our way towards their table. I wasn't even three feet away from where they were and already hear Rose and Christian arguing.

"… Bitch if you don't give me back my damn donut, I will make sure your little man downstairs won't be able to function properly."

"But Rose, it's my donut! Why would I give it to you?"

"If you don't hand it over in the next five seconds, you find out why."

"Christian, just give her the donut."

"No way Liss. It's mine."

As much as I loved to see my Roza win this battle, I deiced it was time to make my presence known.

"Rose, leave poor Christian alone."

She spun around faster than I thought possible, and ran towards me.

"Comrade." She said as she practically jumped into my arms.

Christian shot me a look that said 'thank you' before eating the donut before Rose saw.

"Hey Rose." Vanessa said speaking for the first time.

Rose made a face full of disgust then said hey back and sat back down in her seat. I don't think Vanessa saw Rose's expression and if she did, she hid it very well.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHRISTIAN, YOU ATE THE DONUT? YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"Come 'on," I said to Vanessa, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

The first person to say something to me was no other than the drunk-head himself, Adrian.

"Wow Belikov, you and Lil Dhampir only been public for five months and you already found another chick?"

I ignored his comment and stared with the introductions.

"Vanessa that Adrian Ishakvo. You'll have to excuse him, most of the time he's never sober."

"So you're the queen's nephew." Vanessa stated.

"The one and only."

"Hi Vanessa I'm Lissa and that's my boyfriend, Christian, and our friend Eddie. Mia, our other friend, is at court. And I guess you've already met Rose." Lissa said finishing my introductions for me. Rose was right; Lissa loves to meet new people.

As they all got to know each other, I decided to sit by Roza. It's been two minutes and she hasn't said a word that has got to be a record.

"What's wrong Roza?" I asked with concern.

"Nothi-"

"And don't lie to me and say nothing."

She sighed before responding. "Dimitri, do you...umm…have feelings for Vanessa?"

I looked deep into her eyes searching to see if she was joking or not but when I saw that she was serious, I had to ask.

"Why would you think that?" My voice was filled with perplexity. Didn't she know that she was my one and only true love? That only she could capture my heart, my soul, the way that no other person could?

"Because I know for a fact that she likes you, I mean have you seen the way that she looks at you? And she gorgeous and even-"

"Rose, stop. Yes Vanessa is beautiful in her own way, but I only have eyes for you. And as for the whole her liking me thing, I doubt that she does."

"God Comrade, you are so oblivious to your surroundings. And you call yourself a badass guardian. Come 'on, you have got to have noticed the way her face fell when you said we were together, or the way her eyes fill with lust whenever she's near you."

"Rose, I'm pretty sure that Vanessa doesn't like me in that way; were just friends."

"Friends my ass."

I pulled her closer to me in hopes to try to convey to her that even if Vanessa did like me, I only love her; end of story.

"Rose," Lissa called, "We still haven't made plans for your birthday yet; so what do you want to do?"

Rose once told me that she hated whenever Lissa planned her birthday, saying that she always went overboard and she be buying her the whole mall. So knowing Rose, she probably just wanted to spend her birthday in her dorm, surrounded by her friends.

"Liss, I really don't want to do anything this year. Can't we just have a small gathering or something?"

"Sure Rose, it's your day."

"Liss, I mean it!"

"Okay Rose fine!" I could tell by the looks on Lissa face that she still was going to plan something big despite Roza's wishes. I know Rose saw it as well but instead of arguing more, she just let it go.

"When is your birthday Rose?" Vanessa asked.

"In two weeks." Rose said without any emotion.

"How old will you be?"

"Is that really any of your damn business?"

"Rose?" Lissa and I said at the same time. Except I said mine in the voice that Rose calls 'my mentor voice.'

"What?" She asked looking at me with that face she knew I couldn't resist.

"It's okay Dimitri, she right; that isn't any of my business." Vanessa said.

"Umm… Rose," Eddie said. This whole time he was talking to Adrian about something and since he hasn't spoken in a while, he had everyone's attention. "Shouldn't you and Lissa be heading to class?"

Because Rose and Lissa took a 'vacation' for two years, the only way they could graduate with their class is if the doubled upped. Meaning that along with senior classes, they had to take junior classes as well. They had to leave lunch earlier than they normally would so that they have time to squeeze all those classes in.

After lunch, the students don't go to class; they go to their dorm for about an hour and 30 minutes then go to class. During that hour the students can catch up on homework, get extra help, basically do whatever as long as their back by their next class.

But Rose and Lissa couldn't enjoy that free hour and 30 minutes like the rest of the students could, because they had to play catch up.

"Shit you right, come Lissa we got to go." Rose said getting up from my out of my arms. She then started pulling on my arm.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"You're coming with us today, right?" She asked with that same puppy dog face.

Sometimes I go with Lissa and Rose to guard their class if I'm not on duty. But I had Vanessa with me today I couldn't leave her.

"Rose, I have Vanessa with me I can't leave her."

"It's okay Dimitri. Can you just walk me to my room; I think I'll just rest for the remainder of the day."

"Sure." I said standing up.

Before we left, Lissa gave Christian a kiss that Rose made a comment on and then we were out the door. I told Rose that I'll be in her class in about seven minutes because I had to show Vanessa her room.

She wasn't too happy about that but left me with her anyways while she and Lissa walked away. About five minutes later we were in front of the building where the guardian stayed.

"Okay here we are. Room 179B is on the second floor. If you have any more questions just call my cell phone or come to my room; it's on the third floor at the end." I said while giving her my number.

"Thanks Dimitri. O and thank you for putting up with me."

"You weren't a problem." I told her.

"Well thank you anyways. Well, guess I'll see you later." She said when walking into the building. She was out of sight before I could even say anything else.

I then made my way towards the class that my Roza was in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished this chapter. Hope you guys like it. I wanted to reread it for mistakes but Secret Life of the American Teenager is about to come on (that's my show ;)) and I wanted this up before it came on. So sorry for any mistakes.<strong>

**Thanks for everyone who takes the time to read and review this story. And also if you want me to write an M scene just let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted Love and the Test

**Rose POV **

It's official; my life sucks! This whole week felt as if someone was out trying to make my life miserable. About four days ago, there was a strigoi sighting close by and of course Kirova had to sent my Russian bad-ass on the mission. And to make matters worse, Vanessa was on this mission as well! Who knows what that man stealing bitch would try to do to Dimitri while they were alone.

Ugh, the thought of them together made me feel sick. Wait? I was really feeling sick.

I jumped up off my bed and hurried towards the bathroom before I'd vomit all on my sheets. I didn't make it to the toilet in time so instead; I had to empty my stomach in the sink.

After what seemed like a life time, I finally stopped vomiting and lay down on the cool bathroom floor to calm myself down.

"Rose?"

I looked up towards the door and saw Lissa standing there with a concerned expression.

"Rose what's wrong? I tried calling your cell and after you didn't answer the fourth time I called, I deiced to come see what was wrong. Gosh Rose you look horrible? Why are you sick? And why are you shaking?"

It was so like Liss to ramble when she was so worried- wait did she say I was shaking? I haven't even noticed that I was.

"Rose please tell me, so I can heal you."

"Liss there is no need to heal me because I'm fine. I don't know why I got sick it just happened."

She looked me in the eyes, I guess trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not. I don't what she saw but she then came towards me and grab me by the arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the clinic. I believe what you told me but Rose, everything happens for a reason and if you just out the blue got sick, than that means something is wrong with you even if you don't know it yourself."

I could have easily yanked out of her grip but I figured that there's no point in trying to fight with her on this. Every since we were little, Lissa always somehow ended up getting her way with things; especially when it came down to me.

I sighed. "Fine, but can I at least brush my teeth first." I asked.

Now she sighed. "Hurry up Rose." She said, releasing her grip on me.

As I walked back towards my bathroom, all these questions were running through my head. What wrong with me? Why is this happing?

**Dimitri POV**

"Guardian Belikov, we checked the area again. We are certain that we've killed all of them."

"Thank you Guardian Winlock. I guess our work here is done. Tell Alberta and the others to meet back at the hotel and we should be back at the academy by tomorrow."

"Sure thing Belikov."

As he walked off to replay my message to Alberta, I pulled out my cell phone to call Rose and tell her when I would be back and that I missed her ass like crazy. It rung about six times before her voicemail came on.  
>'Either I can't answer my phone right now or I don't want to talk to you. Either way leave a message and I might try and get back to you if I have time.'<p>

I mentally rolled my eyes at her voicemail and left a brief message telling her that I miss her and will be back tomorrow and to call me back.

I then made my way towards the hotel where the guardians on the mission were staying. As I was walking, I was thinking about Roza and what she would be doing right now. I thoughts were cut short as I felt another presence close by.

Automatically I had my stake out and scanned the area.

"Whoa. Calm down Dimitri it's only me."

"Sorry Vanessa," I said putting my stake back "reflexes."

"It's okay I understand. Can I walk with you back to the hotel? I think I got myself lost." She asked laughing nervously.

"Of course."

We walked in silence until we reached our destination. The hotel wasn't the most luxurious in the world but it also wasn't horrible.

I and Vanessa's rooms were right across from each other so we both got in the elevator together and headed up to the 4th floor.

While in the elevator, I could see that Vanessa was looking at me. I just let it go thinking nothing of it. The elevator doors finally opened and I headed towards my room.

"Umm Dimitri, can I come inside your room. I need to ask you something and I don't want anyone to overhear this."

Something in the back of my mind was yelling at me to just go inside my room and just leave her alone. But my curiosity got the best of me and I invited her in.

I opened the door and allowed her to walk in first then I followed.

"So what you -" My question was cut off by her lips that were crushing against mines.

Instantaneously, I pushed her away from me which cause her to fall but right now, I could care less.

"What the fuck Vanessa." I yelled

""Dimitri," she said picking herself off the floor and walking towards me again.

I gave her a look that made her stop dead in her tacks.

"Dimitri look. I know that you're with that girl right now but I can't help how I feel. I want you Dimitri. Rose, she doesn't deserve you but I do. We could have a wonderful life together. Just think about it Dimka."

I can't believe what she is saying. Did she honestly believe that I would leave Rose, the woman who has captured my heart and soul that will forever be hers, the woman who understands me when no other can, the woman who I would die for in a heartbeat, the woman who I can't live without, for her?

My Roza was right all along about Vanessa.

"Vanessa I will only say this once; get the fuck out of my room or I will be forced to throw you out."

What she did next took me by surprise. She walked towards the door like she was about to leave but instead of leaving she grabbed me and tackled me to the floor.

She had my arm pined underneath me and because she was on top of me it made it difficult to free them.

"Dimitri please?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Vanessa I don't want you. I will never want you. My heart belongs to Rose now will you get the fuck off of me?"

Instead of replying, she started in buttoning her shirt and at that moment was when I was finally able to free my hands and push her off of me.

I was tired of trying to be nice to this woman, so instead of yelling at her to get out I took matters into my own hands. I pulled her by her arms so she wouldn't try anything again and threw her out my room then slammed and lock the door behind me.

**Rose POV**

I was now at the clinic with Lissa and I was scared shitless. What if something is really wrong with me?

"So Rose, what brings you back down here?" The doctor asked. (**I don't feel like looking up the doctor's name so I'm going to just say doctor.) **

Before I could even open my mouth to respond, Lissa beat me to it. "Well I went by her room today after she didn't pick up my calls and when I found, her she was emptying her stomach."

"Hmm, well Rose has this happened before." The doctor asked.

"No. This is the first time."

"Rose tell me when was the last time you had your period."

What the fuck is wrong with this doctor. The whole damn school knows that I was with Dimitri and everyone knows that two dhampirs can't reproduce.

I stole a glance at Lissa and she was looking at me with an expression that was hard to make out even with the bond.

I turned back to the doctor.

"I can't remember. But I know for a fact that I'm not pregnant." I told her.

"You can never be too sure." She turned around and opened one of the top cabinets and pulled out a pink rectangular box and handed it to me.

"Just read the instruction on the back and come back out with the results when you're done."

I jumped off of the table I was sitting on and headed towards the bathroom to take the test.

'_Rose' _Lissa said through the bond. _'Whatever happens, you know I'm here for you right and I'll help you thorough if it turns out positive.' _ I nodded my head for her to know that I heard her.

Like I said before, it my life sucks!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Wish I could have updated sooner but I've been extra busy. My 16<strong>**th**** birthday is Friday and I'm soo so happy :D. Anyways I'm writing an M scene now that should appear in the next chapter. SO until then…**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Him

**This chapter is going to switching from Rose to Dimitri a lot. I know I said I'm make an M scene in this chapter but I'll have to make it in the next one. But don't cry, because the next chapter will be up tomorrow night my time (EDT time)**

**Remember Richelle Mead owns all; except for Vanessa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I've already taken the test and was now waiting for the results. The box said it would take 3-5 minutes but it seemed like an hour already went by! I don't know why I was so nervous. I know that I can't be pregnant.

Dimitri and I are both dhampirs; everyone knows that it's impossible for two dhampirs to conceive a child. There was no reason for me to being feeling this way.

But yet, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful our baby would look. How he or she would call me 'mommy' and Dimitri 'daddy.' How we would raise him or her to become the best guardian the world has ever seen; well besides me and Dimitri of course.

I didn't realize how badly I actually want to have a child with Dimitri until now.

I was brought back to reality by a small beeping sound coming from the test. Slowly, I walked towards it and picked it up in my hands. "Two dhampirs can't reproduce Rose. So stop worrying." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and looked down to read that the test said…

**Dimitri POV**

_The next day_

We were finally on the plane heading back to the academy. Guardian Makalov, yea I don't bother calling her Vanessa her anymore, has been sending multiplies of text messages saying that she's sorry and that she didn't know what came over her and hope we can talk this over.

Bullshit.

Guardian Makalov has officially lost my trust and the only time I would speak to her is for business purposes only. There was no way I was going to let her ruin my relationship with Rose.

About 30 minutes later, the pilot came on the intercom and said that we should reach Montana in about another 20 minutes.

I pulled out my phone to text Rose that I would be at the academy soon, when I noticed that I had 3 missed messages. One from Rose, and the rest from Guardian Makalov. Ignoring the ones Guardian Makalov sent, I read Rose text.

_Have something important to tell you when you get back  
>- xoxo Rose<em>

Something inside me, I don't know what it is, was feeling nervous of what Rose had to tell me. Did she find out about what Guardian Makalov did and wanted to break up with me?

Naw that can't be it. If Rose did somehow find out about that, the only thing on her mind wouldn't be to end things with me, It'd be to knock the shit out of her.

I don't what Rose had to tell me, but I suddenly felt nervous to see her.

**Rose POV**

"God where is he?"

"Don't worry Rose, he'll be here soon." Lissa said trying to reinsure me.

We were currently both in my room. Lissa laying on my bed and me pasting back and forth across the room.

"Liss I'm just nervous to tell him. I mean what I just found out will change not only our lives, but our whole society. This is something that two dhampirs aren't supposed to be able to do. What if he thinks I'm some type or freak or something? What if he thinks I'm lying and leave me? What if-"

"What if he finds this news exciting and you're just stressing over nothing. Rose relax, Dimitri is not that type of guy to think you're lying about something as big as this."

"Yea I guess you're right. Liss"

"Of course I'm right I'm always right." She said with a smile on her face.

Wow she has defiantly been spending way too much time with Christian; some of his lame sass is starting to rub off on her.

I was about to say something along the lines of 'you weren't your right when you choose to fuck with fire boy,' when my phone beeped; meaning that I had a text.

_Made it back, will be in your room in 5  
>-Comrade<em>

"Lissa he's on his way up."

"Do you want me to leave?" Through the bond, I could tell that she really wanted to stay but would never tell me that.

"Sure Liss, you can stay. I'm need backup any ways in case he thinks I'm lying."

She sighed. "Rose, Dimitri is not going to think that you're lying so stop saying that."

"I hope your right."

About 3 minutes later, we heard a knock at the door. I stood still just staring at the door that is until Lissa shouted in my head 'answer the door".

Bracing myself for whatever was about to come, I answered the door to see my gorgeous Russian on the other side with a concern and happy expression on his face.

"God Rose I'd missed you so much. It was hell not being able to see you every day." He said pulling me in a hug and then kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you too Comrade."

We walked in my room where Dimitri greeted Lissa. I deiced that I should just go ahead and get this out the way.

"Dimitri I don't know how you're going to take this but the other day, I wasn't feeling too well and I got sick. Lissa found me puking my guts out in the bathroom and took me to see Doctor Olendski **(Thanks ****.****) **to make sure that I was okay.

She asked me some questions then she told me to take a pregnancy test and when I did the test came back negative but Doctor Olendski said that even though I'm not pregnant doesn't mean that I can't get pregnant by another Dhampir."

I said all that so fast that I barely understood what I said myself. But judging by the shock and perplexed expression on Dimitri's face, I could tell that he heard every word.

"What do you mean you can get pregnant by other dhampirs; that's impossible Rose."

"Not really." Lissa said speaking for the first time.

"While Rose was taking the pregnancy test, Doctor Olendski explained to me that because I brought Rose back to life, I healed her; meaning that I also healed the part of her that wasn't able to reproduce with dhampirs. She said she was planning on telling Rose about this before but never got the chance to."

I can tell Dimitri didn't know what to say; he was just as shocked about this as I was when I first found out.

Eventually, Dimitri broke out of whatever state he was in and came rushing towards me and kissed me with some much love that I thought I was going to suffocate from it.

"_I told you so Rose."_ Lissa said through the bond. I didn't pay much attention to her at this point I was just happy that Dimitri was happy about this and didn't think that I was some kind of freak or something.

While I was kissing Dimitri, I heard the door open and close and I could feel that Lissa deiced it was time for her to leave.

"Rose," Dimitri said after he broke our kiss, "do you know how happy I am right now. We could eventually have a family together."

I smiled as I though back to when I was taking the pregnancy test and how I couldn't help but image how our child would act and look.

"Yea, we can."


	6. Chapter 6: Sex Scene

**I'm back! Now I'm a virgin so I don't know how good I'll be with this M scene so bare with me. But any way I don't own anything Richelle Mead does. **

**O and in the last chapter where it said (Thanks .) it was supposed to say Thanks I. Heart. Herondale. Boys. for telling me the doctor's name. Now on with the chapter…**

* * *

><p>He beginning kissing me again but this time, instead of the hard, passionate kisses we usually share, this one was slow and yet still conveyed every emotion that we felt for each other; and I must say it was really turning me on.<p>

He picked me up and carried me to the bed without breaking the kiss and his hands stared exploring my body.

Eventually, we had to break apart for much needed air but his lips never broke contact with body.

He planted small kisses near my clavicle then let the tip of his tongue glaze slowly back up which caused a soft moan to escape my mouth.

"Я люблю тебя Роза." He said in his native tongue. I could actually feel myself get wetter and wetter by the second. I love it when he spoke Russian to me.

"I love you too Dimka." I said knowing he hated it when called him by his Russian nickname when we were being… intimate.

A sexy growled came from his mouth as he pinned both my hands down beside my head.

"Roza, you know how I hate it when you call me that."

"Hmm well maybe you should punish me then." I said with a smirk on my face.

"With pleasure."

He removed his hands that were on mine and immediately removed my shirt and chucked it somewhere on the floor. His hands cupped my breast while he placed small love bites on the side if my neck.

Another moan left my mouth. God the things this man does to me!

I started unbuttoning his shirt and eventually all our clothing were somewhere scattered on the floor.

"Роза вы так сексуально. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что это больно." (**Roza you are so sexy. I love you much that it hurts.) **

The only words I could make out were my name and 'I love you' the rest was a complete mystery to me; but man was his voice making me wetter. No to mention the fact that his hard crock was rubbing against the inside of my thighs.

I couldn't take any more waiting, I needed him inside now!

"Dimitri, I need you in me; Now!" I demanded.

The next thing I know, I felt the tip of his crock at my entrance. He looked me in the eyes; silently asking for permission and of course I granted him access.

He entered me slowly making sure that he wouldn't hurt me since this was only my third time.

I fought back the urge to scream as he lowered himself deeper into my wet core. The pain soon transformed into pleasure and I started moving in sync with him to match his pace.

"Faster." I moaned. And Dimitri was more than happy to fulfill my request.

I soon felt my walls of my pussy get tight around his dick and I knew that I was about to cum. Dimitri went even faster senescing that I was near my peak and in a matter of minutes, I felt my release right when he did.

We were both panting heavily and covered in sweat but none of that really mattered right now.

Dimitri, still inside me, climb off of me and pulled me closer to his naked body.

"You are amazing Roza. I can't believe your all mine." He said in-between pants.

"I love you Dimitri."

"I love you too Roza."

My body was worn out; thanks to Dimitri's awesome fucking kills, so it was hard trying to keep my eyes open.

Just as I was about to fall asleep a thought came to me.

_Fuck we forgot protection!_

* * *

><p><strong>I finished! I was going to make this M scene a little more extreme but I deiced to save that for Rose's birthday. When I wrote this I totally forgot that I made Rose able to get pregnant but I remembered as soon as I finished writing it so that's why I ended the chapter this way.<strong>

**Next chapter will be about how Rose finds out about what Vanessa did.**


	7. Chapter 7:Truth Revealed

**Dimitri POV**

I was woken from my sleep due to an annoying low ringing sound coming from the floor beside the bed. I could sense it wasn't anywhere near time for me to wake up let alone for someone to be calling. Ignoring how tired I still was, I opened my eyes and tried to find my phone so it wouldn't wake Rose.

I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID when I answered which was a big mistake on my part when I heard the familiar female voice on the other end.

"Dimitri thank goodness you answered. Look I know you probably don't want to speak to me any more after what happened but please let me at least explain"

"There's nothing to explain Guardian Makalov." I whispered not wanting to wake Rose.

"Please can we just talk about this? I really don't want to lose you as a friend Dimka."

"Don't call me that and we were never friends. I was just a person who was hired to show you around; that's it."

"Look I'm sorry Dimitri. Can you please just come over to my room so we can talk about this?"

Come over? Was this woman mentally disabled? She couldn't honestly believe that I would go to her room after what she did.

"It's 3 in the morning and you want me to come over?" I asked making her question sound as idiotic as it was. **(AN: Were on their time.)**

"Fine I'll go to yours."

"I'm not in my room." I said without really thinking about the words that left my mouth.

All was quite on the other end and I was thinking about just hanging up in her face and go back to sleep; something I should have done when I first answered the phone.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll let you go back to sleep. But Dimitri just know-" The rest of her words were cut off by my hanging up. I was raised not to be disrespectful like that but I was exhausted. Not to mention the more I talk to her, lessened the chances of Rose's trust in me.

I lied in bed for a while just staring at Rose sleeping figure. I love her with every bone in my body. She was everything I wanted and more and I wasn't going to let some psychopathic woman or anyone for that matter break us apart.

I came to the conclusion that I have to tell Rose about what Vanessa did very soon. If some man came on to Rose the way Vanessa did to me and she didn't tell me, I'd be disappointed in her and probably have a hard time trusting her.

Then I would hunt that man down threaten his life. I didn't want that to happen between Rose and me; well except for the threatening Vanessa part. I don't know when I'll tell her but I had to do it soon.

I wrapped my arms around Rose to bring her body closer to me. Involuntary, she snuggled her face in my chest while I burred my head in her dark brown hair. I soon found myself falling into some much needed sleep.

**Vanessa's POV (after the call)**

I can't believe he hung up on me! I closed my phone, a little too forcefully, watched as it flew across the room and hit my bedroom wall when I threw it. I stormed out of my room and went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a bottle of brandy.

As a guardian I knew it was wrong for me to get drunk but I didn't have a shift until tomorrow afternoon and by then I should be fine.

…

Five bottles later I was starting to feel woozy. I dropped the bottle that was in my hands and attempted to walk back towards my room so I could lie down.

I stumbled over my feet a few times before I finally plopped down on my bed.

"I don't get it." I said to no one with tears threatening so spill out my eyes as I stared at the white ceiling above me.

"I'm so much better than that bitch. Why doesn't he love me?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of seeing him so happy with her when I should be the one to make him that happy. I'm tired of seeing them kiss each other when it should my lips kissing his. And most importantly, I'm tired of loving him when he only seems to love that bitch.

Right then I made it my promise to break Rose and Dimitri up; my heart just couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Soon Dimitri," I slurred "soon we'll be together."

I dreamt that night of me and Dimitri getting married and right before we said 'I Do' I saw Rose run out the church crying.

**Rose POV **

I woke up the next morning with my face in Dimitri's chest and his arms secured around me. I don't recall going to sleep in this position but hey, who was I to complain.

I pulled back a little to look at Dimitri. Most people saw Dimitri as an anti-social bad ass Russian fighting machine but looking at him now, you would never notice that. Right now he looks more like a sleeping child than anything else.

My mind wondered to what Dimitri and I did last night. That might have been one of the most passionate sex we've ever had. We were both sexually frustrated since he was gone for about five days not to mention the happiness we felt when I told him the news.

Those emotions combined created a mind blowing sexual experience that I will always remember.

I felt Dimitri arms tighten around me before he planted a soft kiss on top of my head.

"Morning Roza." He said his voice still husky from sleep.

"Morning Comrade. So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well since its Saturday, I don't have a shift until this afternoon so we're free to do anything you want."

"Anything?" I asked in my seductive voice. He rolled me over so that I was now on top of him.

"Anything." He brought his hands to my face and lightly trailed it across my cheek. I lowered my lips down towards him and just as our lips were about to connect, I pulled back.

"Well I got to take a shower." I said hopping off an unhappy Dimitri.

"Baby you really shouldn't tease me like that." He growled.

I shot him my famous Hathaway smile before I entered into the shower.

20 minutes later I stepped out the shower only to find that Dimitri was no longer there. I saw something white on the bed and went over to pick it up.

_Roza went back to my room to shower. Meet me there I have something important to tell you.  
>-Your Comrade<em>

I smiled a little as I read the signature. I knew he loved the nickname I gave him despite all the times he said he didn't.

I put the note down top of my dresser and walked towards my closet to find something to wear.

After much debating, I finally decided to wear a pair of jean skinniness with my favorite white graphic tee that said 'I love cowboys' in dark red letters. I put on some red and white converses, grabbed my iphone from off the charger and I was out the door.

I just entered the guardian building when my phone started to buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was a text from Adrian.

'_Lil Dhampir, meet me and Lissa in front of the school in an hour'  
>-A <em>

I replied back ok and continued to walk up to Dimitri's room. Because everyone knew about Dimitri and me, none of the guardians said anything to me when they saw me. I was one more level from his floor when I felt someone pull me back.

I automatically went into my fighting stance ready to take down my attacker.

"Whoa sorry Rose." Vanessa said with her hands raised like I was some type of wild untamed animal.

Vanessa looked like she'd been through hell and back; twice. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were a little red and her clothes practically screamed 'iron me.' If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was either having trouble sleeping or had a killer hangover.

I got out my fighting stance a little. "Sorry," I said "reflexes."

"Please don't shout Rose." She said holding her head.

Yup, killer hangover. "Sorry!" I said a little louder just to piss her off. After all, I did hate the bitch.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Look I just wanted to know which room is Dimitri's'." She said. "I never thanked him for what he did to me when we were on our mission."

Like I was going to tell this bitch what room he was in. "Why the hell would I tell you what room he stays you man stealing bitch."

She smiled at me before replying.

"Because while you were here at the academy, me and Dimitri took our relationship to the next level. He told me he loved me and then right when I thought it couldn't get any better, he kissed me and we ended up having sex. I called my around 3 this morning and he told me to come by his room so that we could talk."

This bitch can't honestly think that I would believe that my Dimitri would have sex with her. I mean yea she's pretty but I know for a fact that he loves me. Before I could speak she cut me off.

"If you don't believe me, then check his phone." On that note she walked off and left me standing there wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is not my best work I know but I just wanted to update for you guys. Well what do you think will happen between Rose and Dimitri relationship?<strong>


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: I'm so very sorry everyone that it's been awhile since I updated. I'm currently adding my other stories from my other fanfiction profile to this page. So for those who read fans of my other stories The Unborn Child, and An Old Flame,  juts know that I haven't forgot about those stories; I just had writers block.

I hope to update very soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Confession Time

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait you guys. I've been trying to come up with other ideas for my other stories as well as this one. I know what I want to happen in this story I just don't know how I want it to happen. **

**Anyhoo, here the chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I didn't even bother wasting my time knocking on Dimitri's door when I arrived, I just marched right in. I mean it wasn't like he didn't know that I was coming over right?

When I entered, I heard the water in the bathroom running, so I figured he was still taking a shower. I walked over towards his bed and lie down to wait for him to come out. I started thinking about the conversation I had with Vanessa right before I got here.

"_Right when I thought it couldn't get any better, he kissed me and we ended up having sex….if you don't believe me, than check his phone."_

Honestly, I didn't believe a word she said, but I've also learned a long time ago that there's always some truth behind lies. Vanessa wouldn't just say what she said did if something didn't happen between the two of them.

I know that by checking his phone would prove that I don't trust him but I had to make sure that what Vanessa said was a lie.

I got off the bed and started searching for his phone.

After 3 minutes of looking, I finally found it sitting on top of his dresser hiding behind some folded clothes. I picked it up and just stared at it. Half of me wanted to check it but the other half was saying 'trust Dimitri.'

I was at a crossroad and was completely lost on what to do.

**Dimitri POV**

I stepped out the shower and wrapped a black towel around my waist. I've spent longer in the shower than I normally would just so I could avoid doing this. When I tell Rose what Vanessa did while on our mission, I doubt she would trust me the same again.

I know I should have told her sooner, but better late than never, right?

I sighed and walked out the bathroom to see Rose sitting on my bed legs crossed, holding my phone between her fingers.

She didn't look up when I entered so figure she didn't hear me come in; that is until she spoke.

"Dimitri," she said still looking at my phone, "before I came here, I ran into Vanessa."

Shit! I thought. Guardian Makalov must have told her about that happened.

"She told me that when you were on your mission, something happened between you and her." She finally tore her eyes away from my phone and looked at me.

I could tell that she was on the verge of crying and it broke my heart to see her like that. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her but I felt it would be best if I stayed here I was.

"She said if I didn't believe you to check your phone; but I didn't. If you did have sex with her, I'd rather hear it from you instead of reading it."

Wait What? Have sex with her? "Roza," I said walking over to sit beside her on my bed, "I didn't have sex with her; what exactly did she tell you?"

"She said while I was here at the academy, you and her took you're relationship to the next level. She also said that she called you around 3 in the morning, and you told her to come over to your room so you can 'talk' to her."

"Rose, she's lying." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Some of what she said is true but most of it are lies."

"Then tell me what really happened Dimitri." And I did.

I told her everything; from me walking her back to the hotel to me throwing her out my room. I even told her about that early morning call.

Rose didn't say a word throughout the whole thing but I could tell that she was trying to control her rage.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner about this," I said after I was finished, "I don't know why I didn't but I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said. "I'm the one who let what that lying bitch say get to me. I should have had better trust in you."

I grabbed her and pulled her closer so she was only a few centimeters from my face. She placed her hands on my bare chest, since I still was in only my towel, while I stared in to her dark brown eyes.

""Roza, don't blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault. I love you Roza, and no one is ever going to break us apart."

"I love you too, Comrade." She brought her lips up to mine and pushed me back so that she was on top of me. I instantly became very 'excited,' if you know what I mean. I began taking off her shirt and tossed it on the floor.

I began to remove more of her clothing until she was left in only her under garments. Just as I was about to remove her lacy black bra, she pulled away.

"We don't have time." She said.

I looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean we don't have time?"

She got off of me and walked over to where I tossed her clothes. "Adrian texted me, before I came here and told me to meet him and Lissa in front of the school in an hour."

I got off the bed and brushed my erection along her backside and bent down and whispered nothing but sweet Russian into her ear. I knew I was playing dirty, but I didn't care; I wanted her so bad right now.

She moaned and turned around to crush her lips to mine. I picked her up, without breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Because I was still in only my black towel, I knew she could really sense how happy I was to be with her.

I traced the tip of tongue along her bottom lip hoping for access. To my dismay, she pulled away again and unwrapped her legs from around me.

"I know what you're doing Comrade, and it's not going to work." She said, smirking at me and walking away to get dressed.

I groaned in sexual frustration. "Fine Roza you win this time, but when we get back, your pretty ass is mine."

"I wouldn't want it any other way Comrade."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I finished; aren't you guys happy. Hope you like this chapter. I'm now about to finishing updating my other story My Unborn Child, so be on the lookout for it. And don't worry; Rose Birthday is coming up very soon which means more sex For Rose and Dimitri!<strong>

**I know I made it so Rose can get pregnant, but I'm not so sure if she should be pregnant. Any suggestion?**


	10. Chapter 9:Shut up and Drive in your arms

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for me not updating sooner, my laptop charger broke and I just got a new one today. I'm also preparing for school which starts next Wednesday (Boo.) **

**Again, I don't own any of the characters except for Vanessa.**

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

Once Dimitri and I were finally fully dressed, which took longer than expected since we kept stopping to kiss, we were out the door and on our way to meet Liss and Adrian. I had no clue on why we were meeting them and the fact that Liss was blocking me out wasn't helping me figure it out either.

As we were walking, I thought about everything Dimitri told me earlier. I can't believe that bitch tried to steal him from me! I swear the next time I see her, her ass will be mine; no one messes with Rose Hathaway especially not her men.

"Rose, Dimitri, wait up." We stopped and turned around only to see the bitch herself, Vanessa, running towards us. I was about to pounce on her and rip apart but before I had the chance, Dimitri grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him; restraining me from doing anything.

I looked up at him to find him looking back at me with a look that said 'please don't do anything to her.' I sighed. Fine I wasn't going to attack her; at least not where I could get caught.

"Hey guys." Vanessa said once she reached where we were. Her eyes glared at me before they soften on Dimitri.

"What do you want Guardian Makalov?" Dimitri said. He had his guardian mask up but you could still hear the coldness in his words.

"Well, Alberta called and asked me to guard the Princess and lord Ivashkov for a few hours since there leaving campus. And when she said you and Rose was going with them, I figure I just walk there with you guys."

We were leaving campus? Never mind that. This bitch was coming with us. Oh hell no.

Dimitri, sensing the change in my emotion, tighten his hold around me. His arms may have restrained me from doing any physical damage to her, but he couldn't stop me from saying anything.

"Vanessa are you sure Alberta asked you to come along with us or is this just another one of your desperate attempts to flirt with Dimitri?"

Beside me, I heard Dimitri trying to contain his laughter. Vanessa however, looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar after their parents said no.

"Rose, what do you mean?"

"Listen here bit-" Before I could finish my statement, Dimitri cut me off.

"We should get going; Lissa and Adrian are probably wondering what's taking us so long."

I held back the rest of what I wanted to say and continued to walk with Dimitri to the front of the academy with Vanessa trailing closely behind us.

5 minutes later I spotted Liss and Adrian standing beside the main gates with along with Christian, Eddie, Mia, Stan, and Guardian Winlock. There was also two black 2011 Tahoe's with dark tinted windows.

"Liss," I said slowly, "What's going on?" She was still blocking me out but I could feel a bit of excitement coming from the bond.

"Lil Dhampir, I tried to stop her but you know how Liss is." Adrian said. Okay now I was getting nervous.

"Oh Adrian shut up. Rose I know you said that you only wanted a small gathering for your birthday but your turning 18. I know your birthday isn't until 4 more days but I knew that if I did this on your actually birthday, you'd know what I was planning and try and stop it somehow." Liss said.

I figured there was no use in arguing seeing as there was no way possible that I could get of this. I sighed.

"We're we going Liss." She smiled knowing that she'd won.

"Shopping of course!"

We all piled into the SUV. Guardian Winlock was driving with Dimitri in the passenger seat. In the first row were Christian, Adrian, and Eddie and behind them was me, Mia, and Lissa. I made sure that Vanessa was far away from Dimitri as possible so she was in the other SUV with Stan.

We had about 1hour and 30 minutes before we reached the mall in Missoula so I deiced to tell Liss and Mia about Vanessa.

"Wow!" Mia said once I was finished. In the past, if someone would have said that Mia and I would become friends, I would have punched them in the face and say fuck off, but me and Mia really have become close friends. "I can't believe she actually did that."

"I know. I knew there was something strange about her aura." Lissa said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well whenever she's around Dimitri, her aura would light up just like yours does when you're around him but not as strong. She also has a bit of a muddied red color whenever she looks at you. But I never really understood it; but now I see why."

"Muddied red? What does that mean?"

"It means anger or rebelling."

"Ugh, why can't people just leave me and Dimitri alone!" I complained.

"Rose it'll be okay." Liss said.

"Yea Rose. And plus now that we know what Vanessa trying to do we'll be able to watch what she does."

"Will you girls shut up back there; were trying to listen to the radio but your drowning out the music." Christian said.

"Liss please get your boyfriend before I punch him in the face."

"Rose you wouldn't."

"Try me fire crotch."

"No thanks I'll leave that to Dimitri."

"Guys stop!" Liss said.

"He started it."

"No, as usual Rose and her mouth started it."

"I don't care who started it you guys need to stop it." Liss said glaring at both of us.

"Whatever." I said leaning back into my seat.

20 minutes went by and I was bored shitless out my mind.

"Ugh! Comrade?" I whined.

"No Rose for the 9th time we will not stop on the side of the road to dump Christian off."

"No not that. Why does everyone expect the worst out of me?" "Because your Rose" Eddie said half wake and half sleep.

"Oh shut up. I just wanted you to turn on the radio Comrade." He sighed and turned on the radio to the 80's station.

"No no no no no no no! We are not listening to that for another 65 minutes. Please turn for all that is holy turn it!"

"Dimitri please turn it so Rose and shut up." Eddie said with his eyes closed.

"Fine." He turned the radio and it just so happens one of my favorite songs was on; arms by Christina Perri. (**AN: I love this song!)**

I started singing my lungs out.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

By now I pretty much woke Adrian and Christian from their sleep but I honestly could care less.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

"Oh. My god! Belikov can you please shut your girlfriend up before I push her out the car." I heard Christian say.

"You're on Christian." Dimitri said laughing.

"Ugh!"

_tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

You put your arms around me and I'm home

"FINALLY!" Christian said "It's over." Everyone in the car laughed.

"Fuck off fire fly. I sounded sexy. Isn't that right Comrade?"

"umm.."

"Comrade!" "I'm just messing with you Roza."

"Better be." I said under my breath.

"O my god," I said after a minute went by, "this is my song."

"Heaven save us all." Christian said as I began singing Rihanna Shut up and drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know strange way to end a chapter but I wanted to updated tonight for you guys because of the long wait and I couldn't think of a better ending. I do not own the song arms or shut up and drive. Keep reviewing!<strong>


End file.
